Decorative wheels are very popular on cars and trucks. Decorative wheels eliminate the need for hubcaps and look better than wheels that have hubcaps installed over conventional steel wheels. Many types of decorative wheels reduce vehicle weight by eliminating the hubcap and by being made of aluminum or other light alloys. Alloy wheels also provide better vehicle performance than conventional wheels.
The appearance of decorative wheels often deteriorates. There are several reasons for this. Such wheels are usually coated with a clear coating which may become marred or scratched. Corrosion may occur and damage the appearance of the wheels. Corrosion occurs when the coating is broken and the metal is exposed to water and air. Corrosion is particularly a problem in colder climates where road salt is used. The moisture and salt greatly accelerates the corrosion.
The application of wheel weights to balance the wheels also creates potential problems. Wheel weights are attached to the wheel by metal fingers that lock into an outer rim. The locking action frequently cracks the coating causing a site for corrosion to start. Once corrosion starts it propagates under the wheel coating, greatly deteriorating the appearance of the wheel. Plastic coated wheel weights have been used to minimize corrosion. However, they are of limited usefulness as the locking action necessary to hold the weight to the wheel still often cracks the coating.
Currently if a wheel is corroded, great time, expense and cost is required to refinish it. The refinishing process involves removing all of the wheels from the vehicle. Usually all four wheels will exhibit corrosion or other deterioration. However, even if only one wheel is bad, all wheels are usually refinished because the owner of the vehicle would want all the wheels to look the same.
The wheel weights and tires are then removed from the wheels by the garage or dealer performing the service. The tires are removed. The wheels are then sent to a machine shop or sandblasting shop.
A sandblasting shop blasts the wheels (usually front and back) to remove all coating and corrosion. The blasting process is normally carried out using a rigid blasting material. If the wheel is highly polished, the blasting process usually dulls the shine.
A machine shop typically removes the coating either chemically or mechanically. The wheels are then turned to remove the corrosion and to expose a from metal surface. The surface is then polished to the desired reflectiveness.
From the machine shop (or the sandblasting shop if high shine was not desired) the wheels are then transported to a paint shop. A paint shop first prepares the wheels by removing any dirt or oil accumulated during prior processing or which was picked up in transit. The wheels are then coated with an appropriate coating. Usually this involves application of a clear coat, however in some cases a color coat may be applied underneath the clear coat. Certain wheels also have multiple color schemes or matte areas. In such cases, masking and painting of the desired colors is required and then a final top coating of clear material is applied. Once the coatings are fully cured the wheels are shipped back to the garage or dealer who has the car.
The garage or dealer remounts the tires on the wheels. Because the tires would be moved from their original positions, the tires and wheels must be rebalanced and new wheel weights installed in the locations dictated by the balancing procedure. Finally, the wheels and tires are returned to the car and the vehicle is ready for the road.
Because this prior art process involves several entities it can often result in the car being tied up for more than a week. This is not generally acceptable. Further, because installing the tires on the wheels involves using tools to stretch the beads of the tires, damage to the new coating on the wheels often occurs. This causes scratches that are sites for new corrosion to start as soon as the wheel is exposed to moisture. Also, because the coatings were fully cured at the time that the new wheel weights were installed, such installation often cracks the coating forming further sites for corrosion to begin.
A substantial drawback of the prior art approach to refinishing wheels is the cost. With so many process steps and shipping costs, refinishing all but the most valuable decorative wheels is cost prohibitive.
Thus, there exists a need for a method for refinishing wheels that is faster, less expensive and reduces further corrosion of the wheels once the process is complete.